japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Mayumi Sho
Mayumi Sho (荘 真由美, born February 5, 1965 in Tokyo) is a Japanese voice actress. She formerly worked at Aoni Production and is now a director at Kekke Corporation. She is married to voice actor Keiichi Nanba. Anime *Adventures of the Little Koala (TV) – Mimi *Akuma-kun (TV) – Kirara (Ep. 16) *Angel Blade (OVA) – Col. Irena *Antique Heart (OVA) – Additional Voice *Aoki Honō (OVA) – Misao Kaizu *Appleseed (OVA) – Hitomi *Bikkuriman 2000 (TV) – Dou Pinguramaa *Black Jack (OVA) – Machiko Tsuzuki (Ep. 9) *Black Jack (TV) as Kazue Hanamura (Karte 55) *Bride of Deimos (OVA) as Minako Ifu *Bubblegum Crisis (OVA) as Naomi Anderson (Ep. 4) *Bug tte Honey (TV) as Mai *Bug tte Honey: Megaromu Shōjo Ma 4622 (movie) as Mai *Case Closed (TV) as Mai (Eps. 190-191) *Cat's Eye (TV) – Additional Voice *City Hunter (TV) as Uchi-Hime (Ep. 18) *Cream Lemon (OVA) as Mako Kiryu (Ep. 7) *Crystal Triangle (OVA) as Mina Katsuki *Dancougar - Super Beast Machine God (TV) as Sayuri *Dangaioh (OVA) as Mia Alice *Darkness of the Sea, Shadow of the Moon (OVA) as Lumi Kobayakawa *Delpower X Bakuhatsu Miracle Genki! (OVA) as Akise Hiroko *Doraemon: Nobita Gets Lost in Space (movie) as Freya *Dragon Ball (TV) as Chi-Chi & Princess Misa (Ep. 81) *Dragon Ball Z (TV) as Chi-Chi (Ep. 1-66) *Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (movie 1) as Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might (movie 3) as Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest (movie 2) as Chi-Chi *ESPer Mami (TV) as Nina *ESPer Mami: Hoshizora no Dancing Doll (movie) as Tomoko *Fight! Iczer-One (OVA) as Nagisa Kanō *(The) File of Young Kindaichi (TV) as Naoko Torimaru (Eps. 52-55) *Fujiko F Fujio no SF Tanpen Theater (OVA) as Emi (OVA 1; Ep. 2) *(The) Galaxy Railways (TV) as Raiza (Ep. 10) *Gall Force 3 - Stardust War (OVA) as Shildy *Gegege no Kitarō (TV 3/1985) – Additional Voice *Great Dangaioh (TV) as Mia Arisu (Ep. 11) *Hades Project Zeorymer (OVA) as Yuratei *Hidari no O'Clock!! (OVA) as Aoi *Highschool! Kimengumi (TV) as Kiri Ichido *Himitsu no Akko-chan (TV 3) as Madam Chin *Hoshi Neko Fullhouse (OVA); Gannet *Kimagure Orange Road (OVA) as Girl (White Lovers) *Kimagure Orange Road (TV) as Female Student (Eps. 16, 42); Girl (Ep. 7); Kumiko Oda (Ep. 21); Sukeban (Eps. 28, 37) *Kimama ni Idol (OVA) as Ayako *Kiteretsu Daihyakka (TV) as Miyoko Nonoka (2nd Voice); Nonohara Miyoko (original) *Kodocha (TV) as Miyoko (Ep. 97) *Konpora Kid (TV) as Yumi Ine *Kouchuu Ouja Mushiking ~Mori no Tami no Densetsu~ (TV) as Babi ("circus group") *Lady Lady!! (movie) as Mary *Lady Lady!! (TV) as Mary *Little Women (TV) as Elizabeth "Beth" March *Lovely Complex (TV) as Umibozu's wife (Ep. 9) *Lupin III: The Fuma Conspiracy (movie) as Murasaki Inabe *Maison Ikkoku (TV) as Ikuko *Maison Ikkoku: Kanketsuhen (movie) as Ikuko *Maple Town Stories (TV) as Diana; Mick; Shoon *Megazone 23 (OVA) as Mai Yumekanoh (Part 1) *Megazone 23 Part III (OVA) as Jacob's Secretary *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (TV) as Haro; Qum *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (movie) as Cheimin Noah *Mobile Suit SD Gundam Mk II (OVA) as Cheimin Noah *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (TV) as Haro; Kikka Kobayashi (Eps. 13-14); Qum *Mock & Sweet (TV) as An (Ep. 33) *Mo~tto! Ojamajo Doremi (TV) as Majo Miller *New Angel (OVA) as Ghost *Oishinbo (TV) as Yuko Kurita *Oishinbo: Kyūkyoku Tai Shikō, Chōju Ryōri Taiketsu!! (special) as Yuko Kurita *Ojamajo Doremi (TV) as Majoruka *Ojamajo Doremi # (TV) as Majo Ruka (Ep. 1); teacher (Ep. 11) *Ojamajo Doremi DOKKAAN! (TV) as Majo Miller *Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho (OVA) as Majo Ruka (Ep. 8) *Pretty Cure (TV) as Rie Misumi *Raining Fire (movie) as Yoriko Shinagawa *Saint Seiya: Evil Goddess Eris (movie) as Erii Aizawa *Shiawase Sou no Okojo-san (TV) as Neighbour Mangaka; Yuuta's Mother *Shin Cream Lemon (OVA) as Mina (Ep. 6) *Shin Kabuki-cho Story - Hana no Asuka-gumi! (OVA) as Hi-chan *Soreike! Anpanman (TV) as Ramen Tenshi *Soreike! Anpanman: Baikinman no Gyakushuu (movie) as Raamen Tenshi *Space Family Carlvinson (OVA) as Corona *Space Sagittarius (TV) as Libu *Transformers: Super God Masterforce (TV) as Mary (Ep. 6) *TWD Express: Rolling Takeoff (movie) as Lina *Vampire Princess Miyu (OVA) as Ranka (Ep. 2) *Vampire Princess Miyu (TV) as Miyu's mother (Eps. 22, 26) *Wanna-Be's (OVA) as Dream Angel *Welcome to the NHK (TV) as Shizue Sato *Wonder Beat Scramble (TV) as Mayumi *Yajikita Gakuen Dōchūki (OVA) as Masako *Zatch Bell (TV) as Sherry's Mom *Zillion (TV) as Cecille (Ep. 14) *Zoku Kuronekoyakata (OVA) as Fumi Anime Films Video Games *Dragon Ball Z Budokai – Chi-Chi *Ys Book I and II – Lair Quotes Knownable Roles *'Chi-Chi' in the Dragon Ball series Trivia *Her bloodtype is. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES